Passive optical network (PON) technology depends on a single physical optical fiber medium with passive optical splitter-combiners (OSCs) to propagate a signal from a single optical line terminal (OLT) to one or more optical network terminals (ONTs). Typically, a fiber span from the OLT to the OSC (e.g., from a central office to a location in a neighborhood) has a longer reach than the fiber span from the OSC to ONTs (e.g., from a location in the neighborhood to residences or homes).